Large organizations may operate many different physical locations around a city, state, country, or even around the world. In order to provide data and voice connectivity between locations, a number of wide area network (“WAN”) links may be established. The WAN links can be utilized to support data communications between the locations, including audio and/or audio/video sessions made between client devices placed at the locations. For instance, voice over Internet protocol (“VoIP”) calls may be made between clients placed at various locations connected by one or more WAN links. Similarly, video calls might also be made between clients placed at locations connected by WAN links.
Establishing and maintaining network links can be very expensive. As a consequence, mechanisms are often used in an attempt to maximize the utilization of the bandwidth available on WAN and other types of network links. Maximizing the utilization of bandwidth, however, can be challenging for various reasons. For example, client devices may vary the data transmission bit rate automatically during a session in some installations. As a result, the amount of bandwidth utilized may change during the course of session. This can make accounting for bandwidth utilization very difficult.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.